The present invention relates to a disk transferring device for transferring a disk by supporting the edge of the disk.
Known disk transferring devices that transfer a disk supported at its edge are described in Japanese utility model laid-open publication number 60-106250, Japanese laid-open publication number 2-7263, Japanese laid-open publication number 61-210556 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,320), and other references. The disk transfer devices proposed in Japanese utility model laid-open publication number 60-106250 and Japanese laid-open publication number 2-7263, have a pair of belts that support the edge of a disk. The disk is inserted through an aperture into the gap between the belts. The belts are revolved to transfer the disk from the aperture to a playback position. The disk transfer device proposed in Japanese laid-open publication number 61-210556 has a guide wall along a direction of disk transfer which supports one side of the disk at its edge and a roller on the other side. When the roller is rotated, the disk edge is rolled along the guide wall to transfer the disk from an insertion opening to a desired point inside the device.
The device described in Japanese utility model laid-open publication number 60-106250 uses belts that have a V-shaped cross-section. The disk edge fits into a channel defined by the V-shaped cross-section so that the disk is held in a defined position and orientation with respect to rotation about an axis parallel to the length of the belts (that is, "roll," from the standpoint of movement from the insertion aperture toward the inside of the device). The belts, however, do not provide sturdy support to prevent tilting of the disk about an axis in the plane of the disk and perpendicular to the length of the belts (ie, "pitch," from the standpoint of movement from the insertion aperture toward the inside of the device). In particular, external vibration during disk transfer can cause the front and the rear of the disk to be displaced (or shake) significantly as the disk moves This could cause the disk to catch on edges of other mechanisms inside the device, for example, the turntable or clamper. This could, in turn, damage the disk or cause the device to malfunction.
Other devices described in the publications do not restrict up/down movements at the front and the rear of the disk either, so these devices have the same shortcoming.